Tales of Monsters
by Argentum Anubis
Summary: Odin tells a young Thor a bedtime story, but neglects his other son. Loki sneaks out to hear it anyway. (Young Thor and Loki)


Spoilers? None that I can see. Just a few vague suggestions at things that are in "Thor."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel. I just make fanfictions.

A/N: I've revised this several times, but if you notice any errors, feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoy!

Side note: Jotuns are frost giants. They're the same thing. I realised while talking to someone that they didn't realise this and felt I should clarify so that I don't confuse my readers. Thanks!

* * *

"All right," said Odin, sitting down on a chair next to Thor's bed, "are you done getting ready for bed, my son?"

The small blonde boy grinned. "Yes, father, I'm ready. Can you tell me a bedtime story now? Please!" His eyes glittered with youthful enthusiasm.

Odin chuckled. "I suppose one story couldn't hurt." He stroked his beard, thinking. "Well… how about I tell you all about my battle on Jotunheim, where I fought the mighty frost giants?"

"Oh! Yes!" Thor squirmed joyfully in his bed.

As Odin prepared to delve into storytelling, there came a small, nearly unnoticeable knock on the thick oak door.

Odin twisted around in his chair to gaze in its direction with an expectant gaze. "Yes?"

The door swung slowly open and a tiny face peered in. "Father?"

"What is it, Loki?" sighed Odin.

Loki pushed past the door, revealing a small boy with dark hair and eyes in green pajamas. He looked uncertainly between his brother and father, hesitant to speak. "Could you maybe tell me a bedtime story? I cannot sleep."

Odin shook his head. "No, Loki. I already told you goodnight. You need to go to sleep."

Loki's bottom lip trembled. "But-"

Odin stood. "No 'but's' from you, young man. Go to bed. Now."

Loki rushed from the room, closing the door behind him with a muffled "thud."

Odin shook his head, seating himself.

"Father?" inquired Thor, frowning at his father.

"Yes?" replied Odin, returning his attention to his firstborn.

"Why couldn't Loki stay for the story?"

Odin furrowed his brow. "Because your brother did not need one. I already bade him good night, so your brother needs to go and fall asleep on his own now."

Thor's frown deepened, but he said nothing.

"Now," Odin said, straightening in his seat, "where were we?"

"Jotunheim." All of the child's thoughts about Loki had already faded from his mind with the excitement from the promise of a story.

"Ah, yes. A fierce battle that one was."

"Are the frost giants scary?" inquired Thor.

"Scary? Try terrifying, my son. They are huge, blue beasts with long teeth and nails. If any so much as touch them, that person shall perish. The frost giants slaughter mindlessly, without remorse."

"Wow!" his son exclaimed.

"But I have defeated many of these monsters in the great battles of Midgard and Jotunheim. Of course, I have already told you about our fight with the Jotuns on Midgard. The battle of Jotunheim followed right after that one, after the frost giants retreated to their home world."

As Odin told Thor about how he fought Laufey, ruler of the frost giants, and led Asgardian warriors to glorious victory, a small figure sat outside the door, on the cold tile floor, listening intently.

Loki's cheeks were puffy from crying after being denied simple comfort from his father, yet he listened earnestly as Odin recited the story. He had been upset at first at being denied a story for what felt like the millionth time of late, but being as mischievous as he was, he'd quickly decided to return to the door and listen to the story being told to his brother instead.

The young boy kept his eyes on the hall, ready to flee at the first sign of a guard. He sat, leaned against the wall next to the door, keeping his breathing steady, for fear that he would miss a single word.

He thought about the giants as Odin spoke, glad that there was peace so that _he_ would not have to face any of the beasts. They all sounded so frightening.

When Odin had finished his tale and began to tell Thor goodnight, Loki swiftly ducked into his own room down the hall. No sooner than he had gotten into his bed, he heard his father exit his older brother's room. The footsteps grew nearer. Loki covered himself with his sheets and tried to pretend to be asleep. He heard the door open and saw the golden light of the hallway spill through into his chambers, even past his eyelids. He could sense his father standing there for a minute and tried to still his breathing.

Finally, Odin left, closing the door silently behind him. Loki waited until his elder's footsteps had retreated down the hallway before he sat up, leaning against his pillows. He grinned to himself, thinking about the fantastic battle his father had spoken of, imagining every vivid detail.

Then, he thought of his own future. Odin always told his sons that they were both meant to be kings, that one of them would ascend to the throne. But either way, Loki could be something great.

 _I will be even greater than Thor, or even father. I will defeat more monsters than anyone ever has. And I will be loved and get to hear lots of bedtime stories._

With this thought, he lay down and faded into blissful sleep, dancing through dreams of being loved and accepted by all.

Little did the tiny prince know that he would never be king, but instead the monster from his father's tales.

~Fin~


End file.
